Saturn (Saturnus)
by dokidong
Summary: [KyuMin / Kyuhyun x Sungmin] Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun karena ia mengingatkan Sungmin pada Saturnus.


Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun karena ia mengingatkan Sungmin pada Saturnus.

Hal itulah yang disadari Sungmin ketika ingatan tertentu kembali menghantam pikirannya.

Sungmin juga menyukai Kyuhyun... Karena pria itu telah banyak mengajarinya akan banyak hal.

Akan sebuah keberanian para bintang. Serta bagaimana cahayanya selalu membawa keabadian, bahkan setelah kematian tiba.

Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun karena pemuda itu mengingatkannya... pada Saturnus.

Dan karena Kyuhyun mengenalkan dirinya pada sebuah keabadian yang tak akan pernah bisa dilepasnya.

Kyuhyun mengenalkan Sungmin, pada sesuatu yang mereka sebut; _cinta._

.  
.

Layaknya Saturnus, Kyuhyun hidup dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menghormatinya. Juga mencintainya dari berbagai aspek.

Bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah sang planet bercincin yang tak hentinya mendapat pujian dari berbagai sudut. Dengan Kyuhyun yang menjadi pusatnya, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menjadi cincinnya.

Pertemuan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terjadi tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Ketika langit malam terbentang di atas kepala mereka. Dan bintang-bintang bertaburan menyelimutinya.

Sungmin tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana pastinya, yang ia ingat hanyalah sebuah tangan yang berhasil menahannya ketika Sungmin nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan seutuhnya.

Dengan cekatan Sungmin kemudian membenarkan posisi berdirinya dan meminta maaf pada seseorang yang telah ditabraknya saat itu.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia telah menabrak seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

Menyadari hal tersebut, ia pun meminta maaf kembali karena secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan secangkir kopi yang sempat ia pegang, ke mantel yang tengah di kenakan pemuda di depannya.

Saat itu, Kyuhyun, hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis sembari menenangkan Sungmin yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Aku beruntung kau tidak mengenai kameraku," ucapnya.

Meskipun begitu, Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti merasa bersalah dan menawarkan diri untuk membayar laundry mantel pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun mengiyakan tawaran Sungmin. Dan ia pun memberikan mantelnya pada pemuda yang nyatanya lebih pendek darinya itu. Menyisakan dirinya hanya dengan sweater turtleneck berwarna hijau lumut yang cukup menarik perhatian.

Singkat cerita, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar nomor kontak setelah acara yang mereka hadiri usai.

Pertemuan mereka ditutup oleh untaian rasi-rasi bintang yang lambat laun semakin memancarkan sinarnya pada lautan hitam yang terbentang di angkasa.

.

.

Hubungan mereka berkembang dengan cukup cepat. Dan hal itu di awali dengan Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya untuk ikut makan malam bersamanya.

Mantel yang telah bersih, Sungmin letakkan di atas sofa, seperti yang Kyuhyun minta. Dan ketika Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, barulah ia tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintai pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang astronom. Sama seperti dirinya. Walaupun begitu, nama Kyuhyun lebih cukup dikenal dikalangan para peneliti benda langit lainnya, berbeda dengan Sungmin.

Namun, ketimbang menjadi astronom profesional dan menyibukkan dirinya di dalam suatu kantor, Kyuhyun... lebih memilih untuk bekerja sendiri dan menikmati kebebasan yang didapatnya.

Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun masih mendapat sebuah penghormatan dikalangan para astronom profesional karena kontribusinya di masa lalu.

Sungmin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda tersebut memilih jalan yang berbeda dari kebanyakan astronom yang ia temui.

Menjadi seorang astronom profesional adalah salah satu mimpi terbesar para generasi muda yang memfokuskan diri mereka untuk mengambil andil dalam kegiatan astronomi. Dan tentu, hidup mereka akan dipermudah dengan tunjangan - tunjangan yang akan mereka dapat jika mereka berhasil meraih pekerjaan tersebut.

Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan alasan Kyuhyun, mungkin juga dia tidak akan pernah tahu... melihat bagaimana orang - orang yang pernah bekerja dengan Kyuhyun pun seperti kehilangan petunjuk akan keputusan yang diambil pemuda tersebut.

Tapi, jauh dilubuk hatinya, Sungmin sadar bahwa ada sedikit bisikan suara yang membuatnya berpikir; _mungkin aku mengerti._

Mungkin sebenarnya Sungmin mengerti.

Karena pada dasarnya seperti itulah mereka. Seperti itulah manusia sebenarnya.

Manusia, meski nyatanya mereka dapat dikelompokkan ke dalam satu golongan, namun pemikiran dan prinsip mereka tak akan pernah bisa disatu padukan secara sepihak.

Mungkin disitulah uniknya manusia. Mungkin juga disitulah yang menjadikan manusia sedikit beruntung dari makhluk hidup lainnya.

Mereka bisa memilih jalan hidup yang sesuai dengan pemikiran dan prinsip mereka, secara bebas. Terlepas dari ada atau tidaknya jaminan masa depan yang bisa mereka raih.

Namun, sebagian dari mereka juga dapat memilih jalan yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka dan menghiraukan ucapan hati kecil mereka.

Karena hidup tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Dan itu wajar untuk dimengerti.

Karena hidup tidak pernah berjanji akan memberikan kesempatan bagus lainnya untuk mereka. Jadi, kenapa kita harus bersusah payah dan menolak kesempatan tersebut?

Tapi Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyun seakan enggan bergantung pada kehidupan yang hanya bisa memberinya satu kesempatan. Dan meski Sungmin tidak tahu pasti kenapa Kyuhyun memilih keputusan tersebut, Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun menikmatinya.

.

.

Dipertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kali, Sungmin sudah tidak lagi ragu untuk menganggap pemuda tersebut sebagai seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang jenius. Sangat, sangat jenius.

Setidaknya sudah lebih dari 88 penemuannya di langit yang telah terdata di buku jurnalnya.

Sungmin tentu, sudah mendapat izin khusus untuk mengintip halaman - halaman buku jurnal milik Kyuhyun. Tulisan Kyuhyun sangatlah rapi sehingga memberi kemudahan bagi Sungmin untuk mengerti isi jurnal tersebut.

Namun, ketika tangannya terhenti pada halaman ke-86, napas Sungmin tiba-tiba tercekat.

Di halaman tersebut tergambar rasi bintang baru yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lokasi dimana Saturnus berada. Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Sungmin sekarang. Melainkan nama rasi bintang yang terukir di bawahnya.

_'Lee Sungmin.'_

Wajah Sungmin menghangat ketika jemarinya dengan perlahan meraba tulisan yang membentuk namanya sendiri.

Dan kedua matanya semakin melebar, saat dirinya membaca kata-kata berikutnya yang juga tertera dilembar halaman yang sama.

_'The Home of Saturn'_

Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosi yang menyelimutinya saat itu juga, ia pun menyeka setetes air mata yang entah bagaimana berhasil keluar melalui ekor matanya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menyibukkan dirinya di dapur, agaknya menyadari apa yang telah terjadi ketika ia mendapati Sungmin tengah memegang buku jurnalnya.

Dengan cepat, ia pun menghampiri Sungmin dan mengambil buku jurnal itu.

Semburat merah berhasil menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun. Sementara tangannya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan buku jurnal yang tengah dipegangnya kini, di balik tubuhnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus pelan melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun. Sebelum akhirnya memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut pada pemuda di depannya itu, dan kemudian bergerak membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Sangat erat. Sampai-sampai deguban jantung Kyuhyun dapat di dengarnya, dan menyatu dengan deguban jantung miliknya sendiri.

_"Kau mengingatkanku pada Saturnus, Kyuhyun."_

Sungmin bisa mengingat kata-katanya sendiri yang ia tujukan pada Kyuhyun dua bulan yang lalu.

Sungmin tidak ingat kenapa, dan bagaimana ia bisa mengucapkan hal konyol seperti itu. Yang ia tahu, waktu seakan berhenti tiba-tiba saja dan Kyuhyun membuat detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sama halnya seperti ketika Sungmin berhasil melihat Saturnus dari balik teleskop untuk pertama kalinya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun bergerak membalas pelukan Sungmin sama eratnya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Sungmin, Sungmin pun tahu, kalau perasaan mereka berada di halaman yang sama.

.

.

Sungmin menikmati hari-harinya bersama Kyuhyun. Mereka berkencan seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya. Terkadang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di kediaman Kyuhyun. Tapi juga tak jarang apartemen Sungmin menjadi saksi keduanya untuk melepas rindu.

Hubungan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan selalu berjalan mulus. Karena tidak ada satu hubungan pun yang bisa melarikan diri dari suatu masalah.

Hal seperti itu terjadi kembali, ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke-2 tahun dengan berkemah di halaman belakang rumah Kyuhyun.

Halaman rumah Kyuhyun cukup luas. Kyuhyun sendiri sengaja memilih untuk membeli rumah ketimbang apartemen seperti Sungmin. Ia beralasan karena membeli rumah membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk bergerak. Dan halaman rumah yang mereka pakai untuk mendirikan tenda saat ini, terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan.

Namun, meski ia benar akan hal tersebut, Alasannya itu sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya meredakan emosi Sungmin yang kini tengah berbaring di sampingnya, dan membelakangi tubuhnya sekaligus.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia merasa bersalah karena telah mengacaukan hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari spesial mereka.

Mereka mempunyai pertengkaran kecil karena Kyuhyun dengan ceroboh naik ke atas atap hanya untuk sekedar mencari spot yang bagus untuk melihat meteor shower yang akan terjadi beberapa jam lagi.

Sungmin sudah memperingatkan dirinya, namun Kyuhyun sedikit keras kepala dan mengatakan pada kekasihnya tersebut untuk tidak terlalu khawatir.

Sayangnya, Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangannya saat itu juga. Dan membuat kakinya sedikit terkilir karenanya.

Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa paniknya dan tanpa pikir panjang membantu Kyuhyun untuk kembali berdiri serta turun dari ketinggian atap rumahnya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, Sungmin juga tidak bisa menahan rasa amarahnya lebih lama lagi ketika Kyuhyun dengan bodohnya berharap agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada teleskopnya.

Kyuhyun memicing kesakitan ketika dirinya tidak sengaja menggerakkan kaki kirinya.

Namun, hal tersebut tidak menghentikan Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kekasihnya itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan, merengkuh tubuh Sungmin agar mendekat kearahnya. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin belum tertidur. Karena itu dia pun membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk pemuda di pelukannya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya pelan. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sembari mencium belakang bahu Sungmin dengan lembut berulang kali, "Lee Sungmin, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan bertindak gegabah lagi lain waktu."

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dada Sungmin bergerak, menandakan bahwa pemuda di pelukannya tengah menghela napas panjang.

Kyuhyun mengambil jarak beberapa senti ketika Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini membalas pelukannya.

"Kau janji?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara paraunya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tercekat, apa Sungmin berusaha keras menahan emosinya sampai-sampai membuat suaranya seperti seseorang yang baru saja menangis?

Kyuhyun merasa semakin bersalah ketika menyadarinya, hal itu juga membuatnya merasa kalau Sungmin benar-benar terlalu baik untuknya.

Dengan tangannya yang kini bergerak menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun membalas ucapan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku janji," dan kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman.

.

.

Gelap.

Dan hanya suara rintihan Sungmin lah yang memenuhi seisi tenda.

Tubuh Sungmin terlonjak kaget ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan titik terdalamnya dengan jemarinya yang telah berlumuri cairan pelumas.

Sebuah erangan nikmat berhasil keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

Keduanya telah menanggalkan celana mereka masing-masing dan hanya menyisakan pakaian atas mereka. Kyuhyun menambah temponya, mempercepat pergerakan tangannya dari sebelumnya.

Sungmin disisi lain, berusaha untuk meraih leher Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat ingin mendekap kekasihnya tersebut namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin memberi Sungmin kemudahan.

Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengunci pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya di atas perut kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin mendesah, cukup keras ketika Kyuhyun kembali berhasil menghujam titik kenikmatannya berulang kali. Ia secara tak sadar menutup kedua pahanya dan mengeratkan dinding-dindingnya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal tersebut, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya dan menarik jemarinya keluar.

Sungmin merasa kehilangan.

Namun hal itu pun hanya untuk beberapa saat karena detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun yang baru saja melumuri bagian bawahnya dengan sisa cairan pelumas yang mereka bawa, menghujam tubuh Sungmin dalam sekali hentakan.

Sungmin bersumpah kalau ia dapat melihat bintang-bintang berputar di atas kepalanya saat itu juga. Ia juga bisa merasakan bagian bawah milik Kyuhyun yang berkedut di dalam tubuhnya.

Di sisi lain, raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat mengkhawatirkan, dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam erat dan gigi yang ia gertakan. Juga peluh yang seakan menghias sebagian wajahnya.

Sungmin mengerti jika Kyuhyun tengah berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kakinya sendiri. Serta menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah meski rasa nikmat yang dirasanya juga tidak kalah hebat.

Sungmin mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk, ia sedikit membantu Kyuhyun untuk meluruskan kedua kakinya. Membuatnya membentuk sebuah 'O' yang tak sempurna.

Kyuhyun pun memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada sekujur leher kekasihnya, yang mana membuat Sungmin sedikit mendesah geli dan menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan segera.

Sungmin merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang agak berantakan, sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

Napas mereka saling beradu, pandangan mereka terkunci terhadap satu sama lain dan Sungmin dapat merasakan cengkeraman jemari Kyuhyun yang mengerat di kedua sisi pinggulnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tempo pergerakan keduanya pun semakin cepat, terkadang tak beraturan.

Layaknya dua insan yang takut akan kehilangan bagian dari hidupnya di esok hari, baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meredam erangan masing - masing dalam sebuah ciuman panas kala klimaks menghampiri keduanya secara bersamaan.

.

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, seperti sebuah video timelapse yang berputar terus-menerus dan enggan dihentikan.

Sungmin berlari.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi bukan seperti ketika ia pertama kali melihat Saturnus dari balik teleskopnya.

Napasnya tercekat, tapi bukan seperti ketika Kyuhyun membuat wajahnya menghangat dengan pengakuan cintanya.

Sungmin terus berlari, menghiraukan orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Ia mengigit bibirnya dengan sangat keras, berusaha menahan emosinya yang tak lagi terbendung.

Dan disana, berjarak kurang lebih 10 meter dari tempat ia berdiri, kedua pupil hitamnya menangkap kerumunan orang yang kini tengah mengitari suatu lokasi tertentu.

_Sungmin, ada kecelakaan beruntun di Jalan xxx Blok A, setidaknya lima mobil saling beradu. Dan salah satunya, adalah mobil Kyuhyun._

Suara sirine mobil ambulan seakan teredam ditelinganya saat itu juga. Pemandangan yang berada di depannya pun bergerak layaknya sebuah slow motion pada acara yang muncul di televisi.

Sungmin menatap kejadian di depannya dengan tatapan nanar, pikirannya kosong dengan seketika.

Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya pun menetes.

Hari itu, adalah hari jadinya dengan Kyuhyun yang ke-7 tahun.

Dan juga, hari dimana seharusnya mereka melangsungkan upacara pernikahan mereka.

.

.

Sungmin membawa kembali vas bunga yang baru saja diisi air, juga beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang baru saja dibelinya.

Sebuah bunyi 'tuk' terdengar ketika Sungmin meletakkan vas tersebut di sudut jendela kamar yang sudah 5 tahun ini menjadi tempat peristirahatannya yang kedua.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat tidur di depannya. Senyuman tipis namun sendu terukir di bibirnya, kala ia mendapati pemuda yang kini berbaring di atas tempat tidur tersebut, terlihat sama seperti biasanya.

Seperti lima tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka membawanya ke tempat ini untuk yang pertama kalinya.

.

.

Setelah kecelakaan beruntun yang melibatkan Kyuhyun lima tahun lalu, dokter mengatakan kalau nyawa Kyuhyun masih bisa diselamatkan, hanya saja resiko terbesarnya adalah Kyuhyun tidak bisa secepatnya siuman. Atau dalam arti lain, Kyuhyun mengalami koma sampai batas waktu yang sama sekali tidak bisa diprediksi oleh siapapun.

Sungmin masih mengingat dengan jelas saat itu, bagaimana orang tua Kyuhyun sangat terpuruk ketika mendengarnya. Ia juga bisa mendengar ayah Kyuhyun memaki sang dokter disertai dengan ucapan seperti; _lalu apa bedanya jika ia pergi saat ini juga?!_

Sungmin hanya bisa menenangkan ibu dari laki-laki tercintanya dengan cara mengusapkan punggung wanita tersebut berulang kali, sekaligus berusaha untuk menangkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlarut dalam emosi.

Dokter memang tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun terhadap kondisi Kyuhyun, tapi jika itu artinya Sungmin harus menunggu pemuda tersebut hingga siuman, Sungmin akan melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Di sela-sela penantiannya tersebut, tidak jarang orang tua Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Dan menyuruhnya untuk mengejar kebahagiaannya sendiri dengan cara melepaskan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tahu.

Sungmin juga mengerti, bahwa maksud dari keluarga Kyuhyun adalah demi kebaikannya juga. Tapi Sungmin tidak mau. Ia tidak menginginkannya. Karena kebahagian yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah berada di sisi Kyuhyun.

Dan karena itulah Sungmin masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

.

.

Mengimbangi kehidupannya bersama Kyuhyun dengan kehidupannya sebagai astronom profesional sangatlah tidak mudah.

Terkadang Sungmin harus merelakan dirinya untuk tidak kembali ke rumah sakit karena penelitian yang harus dikerjakannya. Hal itu juga yang membuat dirinya semakin merindukan Kyuhyun.

Terkadang Sungmin akan pergi mengunjungi rumah Kyuhyun hanya untuk sekedar merapikan tempat itu. Dan juga membersihkan teleskop-teleskop milik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin juga selalu menjaga buku jurnal milik Kyuhyun di dekatnya. Sesekali menulis penemuannya sendiri di lembaran-lembaran kosong yang tersisa, berharap kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Lalu, ada waktu dimana Sungmin terlarut dalam emosinya dan membiarkan semua yang terbendung keluar begitu saja.

Seperti dua minggu yang lalu, ketika ia baru bisa kembali ke rumah sakit di malam hari. Dan mengucapkan _"Aku kembali, Kyuhyun-ah,"_ seperti yang ia biasa lakukan.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya kembali di dekat ranjang Kyuhyun setelah tak mendapat respon apapun atas ucapannya.

Tangannya mengamit jemari Kyuhyun, ada kelembutan tersendiri yang tersimpan dibalik sentuhan tersebut. Meski nyatanya Sungmin tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di tempat.

"Aku merindukanmu," lirih Sungmin pada kehampaan yang mengelilinginya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ulangnya lagi sembari membawa tangan pemuda yang dicintainya pada wajahnya, "Aku merindukanmu, Kyuhyun. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Dan Sungmin tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya kala itu.

.

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar setelahnya, mencari udara segar dan sesekali mengamati langit malam yang terbentang luas di atasnya.

_"Karena rasi bintang ini adalah rumah sang Saturnus. Maka tugasnya adalah menunggu Saturnus selesai mengitari sang orbit, dan menyambutnya dengan-"_

_"Rasi bintang ini?" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau terlalu malu untuk mengucapkan namanya? Yah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau rasi-rasi bintang ini adalah manusia, aku yakin mereka pasti akan menangis karena kau tidak pernah mau memanggil namanya."_

_"Lee Sungmin."_

_"Hm?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di sudut bibirnya._

_Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku yang tengah ia pegang, ketimbang membalas tatapan pemuda di sampingnya._

_"Lee Sungmin," gumam Kyuhyun mengulang ucapan sebelumnya. Ada semburat merah yang menghias di wajahnya kali ini, "Rasi bintang ini bernama Lee Sungmin."_

_Sungmin tersenyum senang ketika mendengarnya kala itu, tangannya pun bergerak membelai rambut kekasihnya dengan penuh kelembutan._

Mengingat kejadian tersebut, Sungmin mencengkeram kain kemeja disekitar dadanya, wajahnya tertunduk seketika saat ia merasakan rasa sakit yang seakan tiba-tiba saja menghujam jantungnya.

Napasnya kembali tercekat.

Rasi bintang yang dinamai Kyuhyun setelah namanya, hanya akan bisa kembali menyambut sang Saturnus setelah 29 tahun lamanya.

Dan jika waktu tersebut yang harus ia tempuh agar dirinya bisa melihat Kyuhyun kembali siuman, juga tersenyum lagi kepadanya, maka Sungmin akan melakukannya tanpa harus berpikir dua kali.

.

.

Sungmin membanting tubuhnya pada kursi kantornya, sementara tangannya bergerak memijat keningnya sendiri.

Ponsel yang sempat dipegangnya kini tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Terabaikan.

Kedua pupil hitam Sungmin tertuju pada pemandangan di luar jendela kali ini. Titik demi titik air melekat pada kaca yang membatasi ruang kerjanya dengan dunia di luar. Sudah dua jam lamanya hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat langit senja tak dapat memancarkan keindahannya dan justru digantikan dengan warna kelabu.

Warna yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan suasana hati Sungmin saat ini.

Tepat lima belas menit yang lalu, bosnya memintanya untuk terbang ke China malam ini juga, menggantikan seorang senior yang mendadak berhalangan hadir.

Tentu Sungmin tidak keberatan jika hal tersebut menyangkut pekerjaannya. Namun, menghabiskan waktu dua minggu di luar Korea dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian? Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, membuat seorang wanita di depannya tersenyum tipis.

"Serahkan Kyuhyun pada kami. Bagaimanapun, kami adalah orang tuanya. Kau berhati-hatilah disana, nikmati hari liburmu."

Sungmin mengerenyit, "Kepergianku ke China bukan untuk liburan. Dan kalian tahu kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa melihat Kyuhyun satu hari pun."

Tuan Cho mendengus geli, "Baiklah, baiklah, kami akan mengirimkan photo Kyuhyun setiap harinya jadi kau tidak akan kesepian. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

.

.

Keberadaannya di China terasa begitu lama. Baru tiga hari Sungmin menyibukkan dirinya di negeri bambu tersebut, tapi rasanya seperti Sungmin telah tinggal disana selama bertahun-tahun.

Kenapa hari terasa begitu lama ketika kita menginginkannya untuk cepat berakhir?

Beruntung baginya, karena Nyonya Cho dengan setia mengirimkan photo Kyuhyun tiap harinya. Sehingga dirinya tidak terlalu merasa kesepian.

Namun, Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong. Ia juga tidak bisa membuat hatinya berhenti merasa gelisah.

Setiap kali dirinya menatap foto pria tersebut, foto pria yang nyatanya telah dicintainya selama dua belas tahun itu... hati Sungmin kembali terenyuh.

Sungmin benar-benar ingin meninggalkan China secepatnya dan kembali ke Korea.

Kembali ke rumah sakit dimana Kyuhyun berbaring.

Kembali... ke pelukan kekasihnya...

.

.

Mungkin mereka benar. Mungkin waktu akan terasa lebih cepat ketika kita berhenti memedulikannya. Karena seperti itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin saat ini.

Kesibukannya beberapa hari ini agaknya membuat Sungmin melupakan kegundahan hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Nyonya Cho berhenti mengirimkan foto-foto Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Dan ketika Sungmin berhasil keluar dari hiruk pikuk jadwalnya sendiri, dengan rasa lelah yang menyelimutinya, Sungmin akan menarik tubuhnya kembali ke hotel.

Sungmin juga menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur. Kemudian tangannya akan meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Jemarinya dengan cekatan membuka kode kunci ponsel miliknya itu, sementara wajahnya terbenam pada bantal yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Ia membiarkan rambutnya yang masih belum kering, ikut membasahi sarung bantal tersebut.

Ibu jari Sungmin bergerak, membuka pesan masuk yang belum sempat dibacanya. Pesan tersebut datang dari ponsel milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri yang meminta Nyonya Cho untuk menghubunginya dengan ponsel milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Sungmin," pesan itu terbaca.

Sungmin berniat untuk membalas pesan yang dikirimkan Nyonya Cho untuknya. Namun niatnya tersebut berbuah nihil karena detik berikutnya, Sungmin sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa kantuknya dan terlelap begitu saja.

.

.

Sungmin tersadar bahwa dirinya tengah berada di dalam mimpi. Karena pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya, sangatlah tidak mungkin terjadi saat ini.

Berjarak 5 meter tidak jauh darinya, Sungmin dapat melihat dua insan yang tengah berbaring santai di atas atap, dengan salah satunya membentangkan tangannya ke atas. Seperti menunjuk sesuatu dan bermaksud memberitahukannya kepada pemuda yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

Mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

Sungmin pun tersadar jika mimpi yang dialaminya, adalah bagian dari kepingan memori masa lalu miliknya sendiri.

Angin malam yang seketika berhembus dan menerpa wajah Sungmin, membawa hawa dingin yang mampu membuat wajahnya terasa beku.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, Lee Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya, tatapannya tertuju pada apa yang tengah ditunjuk oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jika kau tarik garis garis itu, maka kau akan melihat kalau mereka membentuk sebuah kerangka rumah."

"Dan itu kenapa kau menamainya dengan namaku? Hm?"

Menghiraukan semburat merah di wajahnya, Kyuhyun pun membalas, "Saat itu, hanya kau yang memenuhi pikiranku."

"Saat itu?" terdapat nada menggoda dari pemuda di sampingnya itu. Dan hal itu lantas membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Saat itu, saat ini, dan dimasa yang akan datang," Kyuhyun menangkup wajah kekasihnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kau akan selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Seperti rasi bintang itu... kau adalah rumahku, Lee Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Sungmin, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat... _sangat_ mencintaimu. Jika aku mati dan terlahir kembali, aku hanya akan mencarimu. Aku tidak menginginkan siapapun tapi kau. Dan seperti Saturnus yang rela mengitari orbitnya demi kembali ke rumahnya, aku harap kau akan menunggu di titik yang sama, dan mau menyambutku kembali."

Mendengar hal tersebut, pemuda di sampingnya pun mendekat dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, sementara wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan kekasihnya tersebut sama eratnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya sendiri pada rambut kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu ini terkesan egois. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku," lanjut Kyuhyun. Deguban jantungnya seakan seirama dengan deguban jantung kekasihnya kini, "Karena seperti alam semesta ini yang ditakdirkan untuk kau lihat, hati dan perasaanku ini... hanya ditakdirkan untuk memilihmu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu, Lee Sungmin. Dan aku... aku bersyukur alam semesta ini menuntunku kepadamu."

Pandangan Sungmin yang sempat kembali memerhatikan dua insan di depannya, tiba-tiba saja mengabur sebelum akhirnya menjadi gelap. Tak ada cahaya setitik pun.

Sungmin terbangun dengan tangisan Nyonya Cho yang menggema dari seberang telephone. Dan jantung Sungmin terasa ingin keluar dari rongga tubuhnya saat itu juga.

Ia mengemasi semua barangnya dan pergi menuju bandara secepat yang ia bisa. Meninggalkan tugas yang sama sekali belum diselesaikannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sungmin tiba di Korea. Tepatnya di depan koridor rumah sakit yang sudah tak lagi asing baginya.

Semuanya terasa seperti déjà vu untuk Sungmin. Karena ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di koridor yang menuntunnya pada kamar inap Kyuhyun, suara bising yang sempat terdengar seketika saja lenyap dari indera pendengarannya. Dan kembali, semuanya terasa bergerak dalam slow motion.

Sosok Nyonya Cho yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya sedikit mengabur, namun Sungmin dapat memastikan bahwa Nyonya Cho tengah terisak di pelukan suaminya.

Sungmin sama sekali tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Namun, ketika dirinya ingin memasuki ruang rawat inap Kyuhyun, kakinya tiba-tiba saja membeku-kala beberapa orang keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan sedikit tergesa, sembari menuntun sebuah ranjang, dengan kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuh seseorang yang terbaring di atas ranjang tersebut.

Tangisan Nyonya Cho semakin pecah. Dan yang kembali tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sungmin saat itu hanyalah suara wanita tersebut yang meneriakan nama anaknya berulang kali.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

_"Kau mengingatkanku pada Saturnus, Kyuhyun."_

_"Seperti rasi bintang itu... kau adalah rumahku, Lee Sungmin."_

_"Aku tahu ini terkesan egois..."_

_"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku."_

_"Seperti alam semesta ini..."_

_"Hati dan perasaanku ini... hanya ditakdirkan untuk memilihmu."_

_"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Aku sangat... sangat mencintaimu."_

_"Aku harap kau akan menunggu di titik yang sama."_

_"Jika aku mati..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sungmin terbangun dengan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Napasnya sendiri terasa berat dan tersengal.

Sinar mentari yang berhasil masuk melalui celah tirai jendelanya, memberi tahunya bahwa pagi telah tiba.

Bunyi alarm dari jam digital di samping tempat tidur Sungmin, berdering dengan cukup kencang. Terulang dan terulang kembali.

Lee Sungmin menangis sejadinya saat itu juga.

Menghiraukan sang mentari pagi... juga suara bising dari alarm yang tak jauh darinya.

Mimpinya terasa begitu nyata.

Dan yang kian berputar dipikiran Sungmin saat itu hanyalah, dirinya yang harus kembali ke Korea. Secepat mungkin.

.

.

Suara senda gurau yang terdengar pelan dari para perawat yang berjalan melewatinya, masih bisa tertangkap oleh telinga Sungmin kala ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit yang sudah lima tahun ini ia kunjungi.

Langkahnya sedikit ragu, namun hatinya tidak.

Ponsel miliknya sendiri ia kantungkan di saku celananya, tak juga menyala karena kecerobohannya sendiri yang lupa mengisi ulang daya ponsel tersebut.

Dada Sungmin kembali terasa sesak. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi keluarga Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan keadaan kekasihnya tersebut. Tapi itu tidak terlalu penting karena Sungmin telah disini, dan akan memastikannya sendiri.

Dengan langkah yang berat, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar inap Kyuhyun.

Satu hal yang tertangkap oleh kedua mata Sungmin ketika ia tiba di koridor yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan kamar Kyuhyun, adalah Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Cho yang kini tengah berdiri di luar kamar tersebut.

Tatapan Sungmin berubah horor seketika, saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang inap Kyuhyun dan kemudian menghampiri kedua orang tua kekasihnya itu.

Menyadari kehadiran Lee Sungmin, Nyonya Cho pun memanggil namanya.

Namun, kegelisahan yang dirasakan Sungmin saat itu, membuatnya mengabaikan panggilan tersebut dan justru berjalan menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan tergesa. Meninggalkan ransel dan koper yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Napas Sungmin terasa tercekat bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang berhasil memasuki ruang inap Kyuhyun. Kedua mata hitamnya bisa melihat beberapa orang perawat tengah berdiri di sekitar ranjang pria yang telah dicintainya selama dua belas tahun terakhir.

Dan jantung Sungmin berdegub dengan kencang, ketika pria yang lima tahun terakhir ini terbaring di atas ranjang tersebut tanpa menunjukkan kesadarannya, kini menoleh... dan membalas tatapannya.

Sebuah senyuman lemah nan lembut terukir di sudut bibir kekasihnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sungmin," ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit parau.

Seakan membalas kata-kata Sungmin yang telah diucapkannya berulang kali disetiap ia mengunjungi Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Sungmin ambruk saat itu juga.

Dan dengan kedua lututnya yang kini menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya itu, Sungmin pun meluapkan emosi yang selama ini dibendungnya.

Sungmin membiarkan dirinya terisak di depan orang banyak, satu lengannya bergerak menyeka air mata yang berhasil keluar.

Saturnus telah kembali.

_Saturnusnya... telah kembali._

End.


End file.
